CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA NOCHEY UN DÍA
by loveisapolaroid
Summary: Karma y Sirius. CUALQUIER COMENTARIO/ SUGERENCIA SERA BIENVENIDA GRACIAS POR LEER :)
1. Chapter 1

Lo que una noche de alcohol, drogas puede hacer en una noche de verano puede tener consecuencias horrorificas y mas aun si tienes 17, tienes magia y solo conoces a tu grupo de amigas con el que vas y a "ellos". La noche paso y gracias a todo el alcohol que injerí que no fue poco y a "sus" encantos termine donde jure que nunca terminaría, desnuda, entre sus brazos y con una resaca que en mi vida habia tenido.

Al principio de la noche tipin 2 am

-vamos Karma no te hagas la difícil y admite que soy el mas guapo de esta fiesta dijo Sirius acercándose a mi con "esa" sonrisa, aquella que yo miraba cuando supuestamente nadie me observaba

-Já creeme que hay otros muchos mas guapos que tu dije gritando ya que la música estaba demasiado fuerte.-

-jajaja eso ni tu lo crees preciosa me susurro el con chulería Yo lo que quería era que se fuera para poder embriagarme tranquila y quizás terminar con aquel rubio que hace rato me miraba, aunque quizás en el fondo también quería bailar con el.

-bueno puedes verlo ahora dije terminando de un solo sorbo mi vaso con vodka mientras me alejaba de el e iba a bailar al centro de la pista, al cabo de unos minutos tenia al rubito bailando y con otro trago al lado mio.

De cómo termine en esa fiesta con Lily y America pues… la ultima tenia una especie de relación amor-odio con el dj que estaría esa noche en el local y se habia conseguido unos free pass y ahí estábamos con ganas de bailar, embriagarnos y pasarla bien. En un momento determinado recuerdo de que James llego y secuestro a Lily, para que negarlo hace tiempo que mantenían una relación que según ellos era oculta la verdad todo hogwarts sabia que estaban juntos y por otro lado apareció Remus y Sirius el primero estaba coladito por America pero ni el se atrevía a decirlo y ella estaba estúpidamente hipnotizada por Franco el "dj" bueno y por ultimo estaba Sirius quien solo era una persona mas dentro de hogwarts para mi. Cuando era pequeña mis padres me hicieron prometer que nunca me acercaría a alguno de los Black's nunca pregunte porque y hasta hoy trate de mantener mi promesa al pie de la letra aunque muchas veces el coqueteo y la química entre nosotros existió no paso a algo mas.

\- maldición ahora como salgo de aquí me pregunte mirando la habitación en busca de una salida facil, la cual estaba absolutamente ordenada y limpia lo cual me extraño completamente. Trate de moverme lentamente y asi no despertar a la persona que tenia al lado para no tener que pasar por ese momento incomodo donde la otra persona te pide que te vayas, no quería verlo, ni a el ni a sus ojos ni a esos labios ni mucho menos a su cuerpo desnudo otra vez. Por que nunca desde que habia tenido mi primera vez la habia pasado tan bien y me habían hecho sentir al borde del abismo como el lo habia hecho el, no podría contar las veces que me hiso tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos y no podría compararlo con nada mas. Al ver que cualquier intento de escapar estaba descartado ya que me tenia fuertemente abrazada a el, tuve que esperar a que despertara lo cual no tardo en suceder mientras el despertaba yo me hacia la dormida aunque veía todo incluyendo la cara de pánico que ponia al verme a su lado y sin ropa.

-mierda susurro mientras me soltaba suavemente y he de admitir que el estar tan cerca de el se sentía bien era como si fuésemos dos piezas que se complementaban.

-okey no hagamos esto mas incomodo, olvida lo que paso aquí volveremos a ignorarnos en el colegio y estará todo perfectamente bien dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente a recoger mi ropa y mis cosas que estaban todas en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de el.

-me acuerdo de la mitad, no se como llegamos a mi casa susurro el poniéndose el pantalón sin dejar de mirarme cosa que me ponía nerviosa…siempre lo hacia.

\- es obvio como termino susurre sintiendo que me faltaba el aire y que la habitación se hacia demasiado pequeña al ver como me miraba y algo en mi se volvia a encender. Karma no por favor controlate pensé

-y es obvio como terminara de nuevo dijo de pronto con la voz ronca y con la mirada oscura, en cuestión de segundos me tenia acorralada entre el y la pared, con su boca pegada a la mia y sus manos en mil lugares a la vez provocando y seduciendo al mismo tiempo y a todos los envoltorios desperdigados por el piso se le sumo uno o tal ves tres y de ahí logre irme al anochecer sin ningún tipo de ilusión al respecto solo con el recuerdo del mejor sexo de mi vida.

Al llegar a casa de America no todo fue color de rosa, descubrí que Franco termino con ella y que al final de la noche había sido Remus quien la había llevado a casa y quien la había consolado, por otro lado Lily y James habían decidido hacerlo publico y cenarían en la casa de el esa noche y por fin se la presentaría a sus padres, y yo preferí omitir con quien había estado aunque en el fondo sabia que ellas sabían donde y con quien estuve.

-no te hagas la estúpida Karma si sabemos que te fuiste con Black. Me dijo America mientras comíamos pizza.

-entonces para que me pregunta si ya sabes le respondi amarrándome el pelo para que no me mojara la polera.

-porque se supone que tu nos tienes que contar que tan cierto es el mito dijo ella haciendo un gesto con sus manos imitando el tamaño de "esa" cosa haciendo reir a Lily y a mi.

-150% cierto susurre roja muerta de vergüenza- pero basta déjenlo ahí, no es que de pronto estemos locamente enamorados y tengamos un happy ending por que no será así dije seria recordando de pronto aquella promesa.

Los días pasaron y las vacaciones de pronto iban llegando a su fin y el retorno al colegio, a nuestro ultimo año era inminente y de aquella noche ya habían pasado casi dos semanas. Sin embargo habia algo que me tenia demasiado inquieta y preocupada, en realidad me estaba volviendo loca mi periodo se habia retrasado por casi una semana y media …no sabia que hacer o a quien decirle.. asi que un día en el que estaba sola decidi ir a la farmacia mas cercana (mi abuelos son muggles por eso se de la existencia de estos lugares y habia visto en las películas que esto se hacia en ocaciones como estas) y compre tres test de embarazo, tiritaba de pies a cabeza y no supe como logre llegar viva al departamento que estábamos arrendando por el verano.


	2. Chapter 2

Lei las instrucciones y me hice los tres, mientras esperaba el tiempo que decía en la caja muchas cosas venían a mi cabeza, mi corazón latia a mil por hora, estaba a punto de llorar y de la angustia que sentía llame a America que en menos de 5 minutos estaba al lado mio igual o mas nerviosa que yo. Respire profundo conte hasta 10 y vi los resultados, tres positivos y mi mundo se derrumbo en que momento paso todo esto? Creo que me desmaye o algo por el estilo ya que cuando desperté estaba encima de mi cama junto a Lily, James y America.

-prometanme que no diran nada fue lo primero que dije mientras lagrimas corrian por mi cara, me sentía la mujer mas estúpida bajo la faz de la tierra, como mierda algo pudo haber fallado era obvio que habíamos usado protección, los envoltorios en el piso decían todo, simplemente no entendía o no quería entender como habia pasado aquello.

-el tiene derecho a saber dijo James en voz baja mientras me acariciaba el pelo

-eso no cambiara nada, yo no se que voy a hacer…como se lo diré a mis padres, como se lo dire a Dumbledore, por favor prométanme que no diran nada a nadie acerca de esto prométanmelo grite histérica.

-esta bien pero no te alteres respondió America tratando de calmarme- lo prometo

-no…nosotros también respondieron Lily y James- te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos aunque yo tratare de mantenerme al margen Sirius es mi mejor amigo y no quiero tener problemas con ninguno dijo James con sinceridad.

-esta bien… ahora podrían dejarme sola? Necesito estar sola susurre mientras sentía otra vez las estúpidas ganas de llorar. Me permití ese día para llorar y lamentarme, no me quedaba mas que enfrentar lo que se me viniera encima, no estaba sola y abortar no entraba en mis opciones, ese bebe tendría una madre, unos tios y unos abuelos que lo amarían sin condiciones.

Antes de volver al castillo cada una tenia que ir por sus cosas a sus respectivas casas y encontré que ese era el momento perfecto para darles la noticia a mis padres ya que al dia después me habia aplicado un hechizo para confirmar la información que ya tenia y habia obtenido el mismo resultado. Claramente no era algo que ellos esperaran pero en cuestiones de sexualidad siempre habíamos sido honestos y abiertos al respecto, pero cuando les dije quien era el papa todo cambio, sus caras pasaron de la ira, a la indiferencia y luego a la normalidad.

-yo quiero que sepan que no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió… pero planeo ocultárselo de todas las maneras posibles, antes de esa noche no teníamos ningún tipo de relación y eso no tiene por que cambiar ahora susurre me tiritaba hasta el pelo, lo único que quería era vomitar de los nervios que sentía.- yo …lo siento mucho no quería decepcionarlos dije entre lagrimas sentía tanta pena y miedo de lo que se venia.

-Karma…el merece tener un padre dijo tocando mi vientre… y Sirius merece saber que será uno continuo mientras me abrazaba.-mi pequeña niñita me hará abuelo…eres mi orgullo Karma nunca te olvides de eso y siempre estaremos para ti y para ese bebe que viene en camino dijo mi papa. Nos fuimos un dia antes para poder hablar con el director y planificar las visitas al medimago y aparte ver la posibilidad de poder vivir en una torre aparte junto a Lily y America lo cual fue gracias a Dios aceptado, cuando Dumbledore me pregunto acerca del padre una sensación de tristeza se apodero de mi pero solo duro un mili segundo por que enseguida respondí- el padre es un estudiante de aquí …es Sirius pero yo no quiero decirle nada acerca de esto y es una decisión que ya he tomado y espero que se respete…por favor pedí nerviosa

-esta bien señorita Houska, la profesora Mcgonagall la acompañara a su nueva torre y guiara a sus compañeras cuando estas lleguen, ahora necesito hablar con sus padres puede retirarse dijo el anciano.

-gracias Director respondi agradecida aunque por dentro estaba tan asustada como alguien en mi situación pudiera estarlo. Cuando entre a la torre todas mis cosas ya estaban ahí, solo me quedaba ordernarlas en la que seria mi nueva pieza, como si todo estuviera planeado la habitación era la mas grande de las tres y tenia el espacio suficiente para poner una cuna y unos muebles para guardar ropa y todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Al terminar de guardar todo me sente a los pies de la cama y puse mis manos encima de lo que en unas semanas mas seria una pancita de embarazada y sonreí que mas podía hacer?

Al día después todo el mundo llego a Hogwarts era tan lindo sentirse en casa otra vez, espere a mis amigas a la entrada del gran comedor y les conte acerca de los arreglos que habia hecho con el director, la mas feliz con la torre era America ya que teníamos nuestra propia mini cocina y a ella le encantaba cocinar, siempre estaba haciendo dulces o algo rico para comer, Lily era premio anual por lo cual tenia su propia torre pero prometió estar ahí todos los fines de semana.

Mientras Dumbledore daba el típico discurso de principio de año sobre todo advirtiendo y aconsejando a los de primero sentí que alguien me miraba y al ver que no era nadie mas que Black temi que ya supiera todo, que por algún motivo se hubiera enterado de todo y quisiera hablar conmigo, para mi alivio la cena termino pronto y al ver que se acercaba a mi huí como una rata.


	3. Chapter 3

Las clases empezaron y con ellos los deberes y exámenes y al ser este nuestro último año estaba mil veces mas complicado que el año anterior. Es un placer comenzar mi día vomitando o con nauseas, hacían insoportable el hecho de poder tomar desayuno tranquila o sin que nadie me mirase raro por salir corriendo si algo me daba asco. Mi vida social seguía igual de siempre con la misma cantidad de amigos y la misma cantidad de invitaciones a fiestas privadas o citas solo que ahora a estas dos ultimas tenía que decir que no obviamente no sería el tipo de madre descuidada que toma alcohol durante el embarazo y a la segunda básicamente prefería evitar el rechazo al saber de mi estado.

Lily y James habían dado un gran paso antes de entrar a clases, estaban comprometidos y con aprobación de ambas familias, ambos estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja gran parte del día y los envidiaba un poco, el poder tener a alguien en quien confiar tus miedos y tus anhelos era algo que no habia conocido hasta ahora y que no sabia si algún dia iba a conocer. America seguía sola y seguía sin ver como Remus la miraba cada vez que estudiaban DCAO juntos. Y yo ya habia tenido la primera cita con el medimago, mi mama me acompaño y en honor a la verdad sin ella no hubiese entendido nada habían tantos nombres y palabras extrañas que al final lo único que entendí fue- tu bebe esta bien y que tenia que alimentarme mas y mejor

-y que hay acerca de jugar quidditch? Pregunte en voz baja sabia cual seria la respuesta pero no perdia nada con intentarlo.

-descartado…completamente respondió el doctor con seriedad- eres mama primeriza y a los 17 el riesgo de que puedas perder al bebe son altos, por lo que te recomiendo que te tomes las cosas con calma y evites las situaciones que te generen estrés esta bien? Pregunto suavizando un poco las cosas. –cualquier duda o preocupación que tengas puedes enviarme una carta y yo tratare de responder a la brevedad posible dijo a modo de despedida

-esta bien.. hasta luego doctor.

Durante las pocas semanas que llevábamos de clases me habia dado cuenta de que Sirius me miraba mas de la cuenta y que muchas veces yo también lo miraba no sabia por que simplemente me quedaba ahí pegada observando cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo y cuando me descubría sentía mi cara arder de vergüenza y volvía a lo mío. Ya tenia un mes de embarazo y se me notaba una leve pancita que solo si me mirabas bien la descubrías, las nauseas ya no eran tan frecuentes como antes sin embargo mis amigas y James habían notado que comía mucho mas que antes.

-wuooouu Karma dejaras a todo Hogwarts sin comida bromeo James una noche.

-idiota respondi mientras bebía de mi zumo de naranja con zanahoria- recuerda que somos dos dije mientras tomaba otra magdalena.

-quienes son dos pregunto Sirius apareciendo de la nada.

Mi cara de pánico asusto a las chicas quien rápido respondieron- ella y su problema de ansiedad, tiene problemas con runas antiguas y eso la tiene un poco ansiosa comento Lily.

-puedo ayudarte si quieres se ofreció el chico quitándome la magdalena que tenia en la mano sin quitarme la vista de encima, por que hacia esto? Pensé maldita Lilian, no podía negar la ayuda sabia que era el mejor de la clase y necesitaba subir mis notas.

-te lo agradecería mucho Black…necesito subir mis notas en eso y en transformación comente como si nada mientras le volvia a quitar el dulce de las manos.

-pues podemos juntarnos y estudiar…aquí, en la biblioteca o donde quieras respondió con amabilidad quitándome el ultimo pedasito que quedaba del famoso pastel- lo siento se veía delicioso susurro mirando fijamente a mi boca. Acaso estaba coqueteando conmigo descaradamente?

-bueno, supongo que esta bien por mi respondí un poco atontada-me tengo que ir nos vemos luego dije de pronto no podía seguir ahí, me sentía mal mintiendo y la verdad es que de pronto encontraba demasiado atractivo a la persona que tenia enfrente…y se suponía que no habían sentimientos involucrados

Acordamos que estudiaríamos dos horas cada asignatura los días viernes y sábado en la mañana ya que el viernes ambos teníamos clases a las 3 de la tarde, fue testigo de mis nauseas y de mis repentinos "ataques de ansiedad" que no era nada mas que lo malditos antojos, lo mas raro era que solo se reía y me traia lo que pedia sin regañar o preguntar incluso mas de una vez dijo

-hay algo diferente en ti después de la ultima vez que nos vimos

-será que llevo ropa puesta? Respondi riéndome, habia una complicidad y una tensión rica en el ambiente, como cuando sabes que paso algo entre alguien y fue bueno… y que no te molestaría repetirlo de nuevo.

-pero… eso se puede solucionar rápidamente respondió el rozando con la punta de sus dedos mi cuello y parte de mi oreja al estar descubiertas por el tomate que llevaba.

-mmm susurre cerrando mis ojos al contacto de su piel con la mia –no lo se logre decir entre todo lo que estaba sintiendo… si seguía asi le diría que si a todo y no estaba completamente segura de querer… JAJAJA okeeeey.

-estarias dispuesta Karma? Pregunto de pronto con su boca casi pegada a la mía. Al diablo pensé mientras yo misma cruzaba ese limite que involuntariamente había puesto. Despues de un buen rato donde lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestros labios rosandose, nuestra ropa rozandose logre tener un minuto de cordura donde me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y donde lo estaba haciendo (biblioteca)

-basta … para ..de tente Black por favor dije entre beso y beso

-porque? Pregunto el deteniéndose y se veía tan lindo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-por que no se si podre detenerme después respondí con sinceridad mientras guardaba rápidamente mis cosas y me ponía de pie para irme de ahí y dejarlo solo.


	4. Chapter 4

La próxima ronda de exámenes paso y mis calificaciones habían subido bastante gracias a la ayuda de Black después de ese día las sesiones de estudio continuaron en el mismo ambiente y la misma complicidad de siempre, era como si llevaramos meses haciendo lo mismo Lily y America se reían de mi por que decía que tarde o temprano terminaría en una relación con el pero gracias al cielo esa teoría se iba al traste cada vez que lo veíamos con una chica nueva y cada vez que pasaba eso algo se apretaba dentro de mi pero trataba de hacer caso omiso ya tenia dos meses y medio y las chicas lo/la habían apodado el pequeño plip. En la ultima cita con el doctor en la cual solo fui acompañada por Lily tuve que preguntar muy avergonzada acerca de las relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo, lo cual para mi fue gratamente respondido ya que no suponía ningún riesgo para el bebe. La sorpresa fue para Lily y America al saber que en algunas ocasiones durante nuestras sesiones de estudios hacíamos cualquier cosa menos estudiar precisamente y la ultima vez se me anduvo yendo un poquito de las manos ya que habíamos estado a puntos de tener relaciones en un baño del quinto piso.

-es peligroso lo que estas haciendo dijo America después de un rato donde incluso habíamos estado hablando de ella y Remus.

\- que cosa? Pregunte haciéndome la lesa, no quería enfrentar la realidad, no quería admitir que me gustaba lo que fuera que estuviéramos haciendo.-lo seguiré escondiendo tanto como pueda, de verdad piensas que entre el y yo tenemos un futuro? Pregunte cabizbaja

\- quizás … nunca sabrás si no lo intentas, si tan solo usaran sus bocas para algo mas que besarse… hay algo que se llama conversar comento Lily mientras revisaba su libro de anotaciones para las clases del dia siguiente.

-JA quien lo dice rio America mientras me tocaba la guatita y decía – pequeño/a blip tienes tias muy locas pero que te ya te aman.

-yo que tu no hablaría y me atrevería a invitar a salir a Remus respondió Lily completamente seria.

\- y lo haré Lilian, pero por primera vez quiero ir lento ir sintiendo poco a poco dijo America sonrojada, vivía haciendo bromas y ayudando a los demás que cuando le tocaba a ella era la vergüenza con patas.

-y yo utilizare mi boca para algo mas que … dije haciendo un gesto obsceno lo cual causo la risa de ambas.

-pequeño blip tu madre es una pervertida grito America muerta de la risa mientras se peinaba su larga cabellera azul.

La próxima vez que me reuní con Black habíamos estudiado gran parte de la mañana pero me dolía terriblemente la cabeza y tenia unas ojeras que llegaban al suelo

-no luces bien dijo el quizás con un tono preocupado

-no me digas Black respondi yo un poco irritada

-pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de los apellidos Karma respondió el transformando una hoja en un vaso de agua ofreciéndomelo ahí me di cuenta de que desde el principio el me llamaba por mi nombre y yo seguía diciéndole Black.

-gracias …Sirius respondi avergonzada por mi mal genio.

-si quieres podemos detenernos y seguir mañana sugirio el amarrándose el pelo en una coleta.

-por favor…es que tengo ganas de una tasa de te con torta de chocolate …quieres venir? Pregunte con una leve sonrisa en mi cara olvidando que me dolia algo.

-puedo cambiar el te por un café cargado? Pregunto a modo de respuesta.

Por primera vez lleve a alguien mas a la torre que no fuera ni Lily ni America, Sirius sorprendido pregunto por que no dormía como todos los demás a lo que no supe que responder asi que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió- America esta enferma …es temporal, pusimos las cosas en una mesita que estaba cerca de la gran ventana con vista a las montañas que habia en un rincón y simplemente conversamos sentados en unos pufs uno al lado del otro, extrañamente existía una confianza o conexión que permitió que hablaramos hasta altas horas de la noche como si fueramos grandes amigos o llevaramos mucho tiempo en una relación pero la verdad es que solo habia una noche de sexo detrás de nosotros y unos cuantos encuentros casuales.

-porque desapareciste después de esa fiesta? Me tope con America y Lily pero a ti nunca mas te vi pregunto con curiosidad mientras jugaba con mi mano… en que momento habia tomado mi mano? Ni yo me habia dado cuenta.

-mm fui a casa de mis padres en Escocia, y luego me vine directo hacia acá respondí cohibida- me extrañaste pregunte riéndome de mi propia broma

-jajaja siempre es un placer verte respondió medio enserio medio en broma

-mmm okeeey y eso se lo repites a cada una de las chicas con las que duermes? Inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que dije… ni si quiera lo pensé fue como que las palabras salieron solas de mi boca sin poder controlarlas. – lo siento no debi decir eso… claramente no es de mi incumbencia

\- Karma …Karma no soy como todos dicen… sería un mentiroso si te dijera que no tengo sexo con ellas, pero contigo fue diferente… es diferente y no …pensó en como decir lo siguiente-no es una declaración de amor termino diciendo con sinceridad

-enserio …no tienes por que darme explicaciones ..creo que la torta me sentó un poco mal me iré a dormir…mañana podemos juntarnos acá en vez de la biblioteca? Pregunte levantándome del sillón mientras me acomodaba rápidamente la ropa para que no se me viera nada.

-me parece una buena idea, que descanses respondió el robándome un beso de la nada, ni si quiera había reaccionado cuando el ya desaparecía por la puerta.

Afirmada en el mueble de cocina lo único que me preguntaba era que habia sido todo eso, porque de pronto habia dicho todo eso y porque dejaba que me besara de esa forma y luego me dijera que no quería nada serio con nadie y por que eso debería importarme " Te importa por que es el padre de tu bebe" sonó una voz en mi cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Llego mi tercer mes de embarazo y ya empezaba a notarse un poco mas, tenia una leve pancita y mis senos habían aumentado en su tamaño, mis cambios de humor tenían a todos vueltos locos y a veces ni yo misma me aguantaba, por recomendación del doctor volvi a hacer un poco de deporte trotaba todos los días media hora a lo largo del patio, pero lo mas importante era que crecía sano y fuerte y que gracias a Dios iba todo bien. Aquel día tuve una profunda conversación con mi mamá

-Asi que tu y Sirius siguen viéndose pregunto ella sonriendo.

-me ha ayudado con runas y transfomacion respondí sintiendo como me sonrojaba

-sabes a lo que me refiero Karma respondió ella mientras me miraba fijamente, habia una mágica conexión donde sinceramente no podía ocultarle nada.-te ha visto desnuda?, te has vuelto a acostar con el? Por favor hija ya somos adultos.

-tal vez… si una o dos o tres veces respondí frustrada no sabia exactamente si habia algún tipo de sentimiento por el… solo era consciente de que cuando me besaba era como juntarme con otra parte de mi, era como si estuviéramos hecho para hacerlo, podía ser tan tierno como pervertido al mismo tiempo y era una combinación que me volvia loca y que me hacia volver a el como una tonta.

Como aquel día donde saliamos de clases de pociones y habíamos estado la mayoría de la clase intercambiando miraditas…seduciendo y provocando a ver quien caia primero, caimos los dos en la sala continua, la adrenalina el lugar y el tiempo que teníamos solo nos dio para bajar los pantalones, mis pantaletas y subir o arrugar todo lo demás y entre todo el torbellino de emociones que sentía en ese momento solo pensaba en que no me sacara la blusa y la polera que llevaba debajo de esta, gracias al cielo solo abrió los primeros botones y entre tanta cosa no noto nada. Al terminar ambos sudados y con el corazón a mil nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí que podía ver mi alma…nunca me habían mirado de esa forma

-que estas haciendo conmigo pregunto en un susurro totalmente serio

-yo..solo se que esto se siente demasiado bien dije cerrando mis ojos al sentirlo otra vez dentro de mi y es que asi era siempre.

-y no ha notado nada? Pregunto incrédula la verdad es que mi cuerpo habia empezado a cambiar y el solo habia notado mis pechos cada vez mas grandes y sensibles.

-mama ya basta … ha tenido algunos detalles lindos conmigo pero eso no quiere decir nada…pareciera que cada vez que estudiamos pequeño blip hace acto de presencia y pide algo de comer…y el …simplemente va a buscar lo que quiero…me ha dicho que me veo diferente que tengo un brillo en los ojos y esto me da tanto miedo explote llorando.

-Hija se que esto es difícil para ti, no es algo que hayas planeado pero debes considerar la idea de decirle, con tu padre te criamos de tal forma para que fueras autónoma e independiente por lo tanto eres libre de hacer lo que desees con tu vida sexual pero ahora ya no eres solo tu…debes pensar en blip. Dijo mi madre abrazandome

Despues de ese día todo se complico un poco cada dia me sentía mas cansada e irritada que el anterior, trataba de no molestar a nadie por miedo a herirlo con mis idioteces aparte de eso las nauseas y vomitos habían vuelto a mi junto a las jaquecas; durante una semana y media me acuartele en mi habitación solo salía a la cocina o a la biblioteca en horas de clases para que nadie me viera eran esos días donde estaba aburrida de ocultarme en la ropa ancha o en la capa. Aquellos síntomas se prolongaron por dos semanas más por lo que America preocupada llamo a madame pomfrey para que me revisara, según ella cada embarazo era diferente por lo que no podía recetarme nada más aparte de hacer reposo durante el resto del mes y con todo esto llegaba al cuarto y aquí es donde probablemente exploto toda la verdad.

Despues de estar casi un mes sin asistir a clases, ya me sentía mejor para volver a ellas al entrar al gran comedor sentí que gran parte de los estudiantes giraban la cabeza para mirarme fue extraño iba cubierta de pies a cabeza para que no se me notara nada y lo comprobé mil veces antes de salir de mi habitación, rápidamente me sente al lado de James y Lily quienes tomaban tranquilamente su desayuno.

-tengo algo para ti en realidad tenemos se corrigio James al verme

-para mi? pregunte extrañada mientras me tomaba un tason de leche con una tostada con mermelada.

-hace unos días fue la salida a Hogsmade y te compramos algo susurro Lily emocionada.

-por que nadie me dijo que irían a Hogsmade pregunte indignada con mi pan en la boca

-estabas en cama fue ese día que tenias fiebre respondió James un poco avergonzado.

-mmm verdad …es tu culpa blip dije hablándole a mi panza

-estas hermosa Karma comento Remus quien creo que también sabia …ya que hace un mes era el novio de America y se veian tan adorables juntos y a Sirius no lo habia visto…aun.

-gracias remus susurre avergonzada.

-toma dijeron los chicos entregándome un paquete. Eran unos zapatitos y una tenida de ropa completa, al verlo se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas estaba tan preocupada ocultándome que habia olvidado lo lindo de todo esto.

-chicos! Logre decir entre lagrimas para después abrazarlos tan fuerte como pude. Toda felicidad que pude haber sentido se fue al traste cuando vi a entrar a Sirius de la mano a una pelirroja de Ravenclaw y por desgracia quisieralo o no me habia afectado provocando que los ojos se me llenaran de lagrimas otra vez

-tranquila susurro America al otro lado de la mesa.

-esta bien.. no se que estaba esperando respondi yo antes de levantarme de ahí para que nadie me viera llorar, estúpidos cambios hormonales pensé.- nos vemos en clases chicos dije a modo de despedida

Como pude evite a Sirius el resto de la semana y la cita con el doctor llego a mediados de esta, sentí una emoción y alegría tan inmensa al ver por primera vez a un avanzado blip, su cuerpecito cada día estaba mas formado y ya no era solo un botoncito o algo sin forma esta vez fue mi padre el afortunado de acompañarme y no sabia quien lloraba mas si el o yo, al final del día tenia las primeras imágenes impresa del pequeño blip.

Las sesiones de estudios habían parado hace un tiempo por lo que ya no lo veía tanto sin embargo sentía su mirada sobre mi en cada lugar al que iba, durante la segunda y tercera semana del cuarto mes un día estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro para hacer mi ensayo de DCAO, el lugar estaba completamente vacio y yo me encontraba en el rincón mas apartado por lo que solo me limitaba a usar el uniforme sin chaleco o túnica que me ocultaran, la blusa ya me quedaba bastante ajustada y hacia que se me notara mas la panza sabia que debía comprar otra y empezar a comprar cosas para blip pero por alguna razón lo aplazaba … estaba haciendo una lista mental de todas las posibles cosas que iba a necesitar cuando sentí que alguien mas estaba ahí conmigo con miedo me di vuelta y lo que mas habia tratado de evitar estaba pasando justo ahora


	6. Chapter 6

-que… significa esto pregunto atonito y tieso como una estatua al verme directamente la panza

-….no dije nada estaba completamente asustada

-responde Karma! Dijo totalmente serio

-mm voy a ser mama respondí aparentando estar tranquila- tu…tu vas a ser papa complete la oración con una fuerza y valentina de la que no me creía capaz

-cuantos meses tienes? Por que… por que no me dijiste nada …porque no me contaste Karma pregunto alterado caminando de un lado a otro jalándose el pelo señal de que estaba nervioso o tal vez histérico

-estoy …estoy empezando la tercera semana del cuarto mes respondi aguantando las ganas de llorar – no dije nada porque pensé que eso era lo mejor pa..

-lo mejor para quien? Me interrumpió claramente molesto, llevaba la camisa fuera del pantalón y la corbata desarreglada

-para ti…para mi cuando supe ni siquiera hablábamos no teníamos ninguna especie de relación…solo teníamos esa noche detrás no quería atarte a mi sin que realmente sintieras algo o que yo sintiera algo por ti, no es tu estilo tener solo una chica y yo no iba a ser la cornuda en todo esto para cuando dije aquello las lagrimas inundaban mi rostro

Nunca pensé que en un momento así el pequeño/a blip se iba a manifestar pero lo hizo a pesar de la situación en la que estaba algo dentro de mi se movio fue como un aleteo o un burbujeo que provoco que me quedara inmóvil y abriera mis ojos sorprendida extrañando a la persona que tenia en frente.

-que paso? Por que te pones asi? Pregunto mas molesto aún

-se movio …blip se movio dije caminando hacia el tomando su mano para ponerla en mi no tan inexistente panza y ahí estaba de nuevo ese mismo movimiento dejando a Sirius de piedra al frente mio apenas respiraba y sus ojos eran como si hubiesen visto el mejor regalo de navidad.

-karma… esto..es trato de decir mientras se limpiaba rápidamente un par de lagrimas que caian por su cara y allí caí en la cuenta de que tal vez me habia equivocado en no decirle la verdad desde un principio, lentamente me aleje de el para sentarme en la silla mas cercana que tenía de pronto me sentía muy cansada.-estas bien? Pregunto al verme con los ojos semi cerrados

-podriamos ir.. y hablar en mi habitación pregunte mientras buscaba mi capa para taparme otra vez

-ya no tienes por que taparte dijo el quitándome la túnica de mis manos y el resto de mis cosas para llevarlas el.

-esta bien respondí no me sentía capaz de decir nada mas, habían sido demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo y ni si quiera sabia que iba a pasar ahora. Caminamos en completo silencio y una vez en mi habitación solo sentí los labios de el sobre los mios, ahora si que no entendía nada.

-no sabes… lo hermosa que te ves susurro sobre mi boca para después alejarse de mi.

-no te entiendo…pensé que estabas molesto dije sacándome los zapatos aun con la cabeza en las nubes después de ese beso

-no se por que…pero no puedo estar enojado contigo aunque debería estarlo y mucho, puedes ocultar que reprobaste o que quieres a alguien…pero no puedes ocultarle a alguien que será papa dijo el con seriedad y un poco de tristeza mientras tomaba los zapatitos y ropa que tenia encima del único mueble que por ahora tenia para el.

-se que estuvo mal pero estaba asustada por eso desapareci después de ese día porque no sabia como mirarte a la cara sin decirte nada…no sabia como ibas a reaccionar o como reaccionarian mis papas…no sabia que tu seguirías teniendo un leve interés en mi admiti en voz baja

\- leve? Enserio Karma? pregunto sentándose al lado mio-el mes pasado cuando decidiste no asistir a clases al principio pensé que solo era algo sexual ya sabes …pero no fue así extrañe hablar contigo o solo verte últimamente habia algo en ti que te hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que ya eras y se me hacia difícil estar lejos de ti y ya se que me viste llegar con esa pelirroja pero ella solo es una amiga que intentaba sacarle celos a Thomas pero definitivamente es mas que un leve interés admitió el en voz baja

Me sonroje completamente al escuchar la ultima frase-quieres ver las ultimas ecografías de blip? Pregunte para romper el contacto visual que me tenia los pelos de punta.

-blip? Pregunto riéndose por el sobrenombre y de la forma en que cambiaba de tema

-jaja America y Lily lo inventaron dije tendiéndole las ecografías mientras buscaba mi pijama y mi corazón se apretó al ver la forma en que sonreía mientras las miraba. Es tan bonito pensé

-debemos hablar con dumbledore dijo al terminar

-sobre que? Pregunte un poco cohibida no dejaba de mirarme mientras me ponía el pantalón

-necesitare su permiso para mudarme aquí porque desde hoy en adelante no quiero perderme nada mas y porque quiero …quiero ver esos ojitos brillantes y esa pancita todos los días al despertar dijo todo romanticon

-estas seguro? Pregunte totalmente asombrada y conmocionada.

-completamente respondió mientras se acercaba a mi y desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de mi blusa –creo que vale la pena arriesgarse no crees? Pregunto mientras rozaba sus dedos por el borde de mi sujetador.

-mmm creo que si respondí dejándome llevar una ves mas por esas manos que a diferencia de las otras veces me recorrían con extremo cuidado y cariño (¿) aunque no estaba segura de la ultima.

Al otro día desperté un tanto adolorida, me dolian la espalda y las piernas por lo que decidi quedarme acostada mientras Sirius aun dormía como pude alcance la polera que estaba a los pies de la cama, busque mis lentes en el velador un lápiz y una hoja necesitaba hacer una lista de todo lo que tenía que comprar concentrada en eso estaba cuando sentí una mano acariciando mi vientre.

-hola susurre con timides …en honor a la verdad nunca habia estado en una situación como esta, mis relaciones anteriores nunca duraban mas de dos meses por lo que no estaba muy acostumbrada a dormir con alguien mas, ni si quiera con America o Lily lo hacia

-voy a ser papa… dijo bajito asimilando la idea… buenos días Karma, buenos días pequeño/a blip, desayunaste? Pregunto entusiasta aunque su pelo era muy chistoso-que tengo por que te ries pregunto mientras buscaba su ropa interior y su pantalón.

-solo pude mirarlo con ternura cuando dijo lo primero- mm jaja tu pelo ..esta mas desordenado que el mío respondí riéndome

-ja ja chistosita dijo tirándose suavemente encima mío para hacerme cosquillas

-jajajaja jajajaa no el cuello no por favor jajaja basta detente dije entre risas ahogadas.

-porque el cuello no pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a ese lugar.

-por que pasan cosas susurre bajito avergonzada…era mi punto débil

-mmm interesante lo tendre en cuenta para otra ocasión…tienes algún cole que me prestes pregunto levantadose –ire a buscar algo para comer

-tengo este respondí incorporándome para saca un cole con flores que habia por ahí.

-enserio? pregunto el cuando lo vio

-kjajajajaja que lindo te ves respondi al ver que de igual manera lo utilizaba. El solo me respondió sacándome la lengua mientras se iba. Durante su ausencia escribi una rápida carta a mi mamá contándole los últimos acontecimientos, debía saber que extrañamente todo habia ido bien aunque no sabia por cuanto tiempo duraría.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius trajo desayuno como para un regimiento y me obligo a comer una cosa de cada una de las comidas que había con la excusa de que blip necesitaba alimentarse

-vi algo extraño abajo comento el mientras se sentaba como indio en mi cama

-que cosa? Pregunte mientras tomaba leche

-las cosas de Remus tiradas en un sillón respondió riéndose

-Supongo que America tendrá muchas cosas que contarme después comente mientras alejaba la bandeja de mi, se me habia revuelto el estomago definitivamente habia comido mucho.

-creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con dumbledore dijo sacando el tema otra vez, mientras revisaba la lista que habia escrito.

-tu crees? Mm me tomare una ducha rápida dije ..puedes utilizar el baño de abajo para hacerlo tu también tu cole con flores le quitara seriedad al asunto comente mientras me reia

-y yo que pensaba utilizarlo como cintillo dijo levantándose

-wuuuju susurre mientras me levantaba todo alrededor se habia movido

-que paso? Pregunto asustado al verme sujetada de la pared

-el mundo giro muy rápido conteste riéndome –nos vemos dije entrando al baño por alguna razón me daba pudor que me viera desnuda tomando una ducha era ridículo si ya me habia visto tu y tus ideas Karma. Me daba nervio que fuera en cierta manera a vivir conmigo estábamos haciendo todo al revés y quizás todo saliera mal. Despues de ducharme sali por mi ropa resulta que el ya estaba ahí con una tenida completamente diferente y para sorpresa mia también usaba anteojos lo cual lo hacia verse mil veces mas atractivo. Opte por una blusa blanca y unas calzas negras con unas botas que parecían pantuflas, me cepille el pelo que a todo esto lo tenia muy largo y un chaleco peludito encima. Al mirar a Sirius me di cuenta de que me miraba de una forma un tanto diferente

-te ves muy bonita susurro antes de que saliéramos de la torre como quien sale en su primera cita.

-gracias respondi sonrojada.

Misteriosamente Dumbledore acepto todo lo que Sirius pidió lo que incluia una visita a hogsmade ese mismo día para realizar las compras de la lista que habia hecho esa mañana, el director dijo que esa misma noche estarían todas las pertenencias de el en mi habitación y que si era necesario podrían agrandarla, no sabia por que el directo estaba siendo tan generoso conmigo o si era asi con todos los estudiantes. Cuando salimos de la oficina un carruaje nos estaba esperando para llevarnos a Hogsmade

Durante el camino no paramos de conversar, me conto un monton de cosas acerca de su familia y me dio un poco de pena por que su relación con sus padres no era como la que tenia yo con los mios, de hecho no tenia ningún tipo de relación con ellos y que hacia prácticamente 5 años que vivía con James, también me conto cosas sobre el como sus gustos musicales, de comida y varias cosas mas hasta que llegamos a la tienda de bebes, resulto que no estábamos en Hogsmade sino que en el callejon Diagon

-necesito preguntar algo dijo el antes de entrar se notaba nervioso.

-no te preocupes por el dinero respondí antes de que dijera algo más, tenia ahorros y mis padres me habían dado dinero la ultima vez que nos habíamos visto, tenia lo suficiente como para comprar algo bueno.

-como sabias lo que iba a decir? Pregunto abriéndome la puerta de la tienda

-tranquilo, tengo súper poderes respondí maravillada con todas las cosas que veía, era todo tan lindo y la situación en general… esta ahí comprando junto al padre de mi bebe hacia todo un poco …o quizás demasiado mas bonito así era difícil no ilusionarme.

Al cabo de unos minutos una asistente se nos acerco para ofrecernos su ayuda y la verdad que fue mucho más fácil y bueno Sirius se veía entusiasmado y como un niño chico escogía lo que creía que podría servirnos al final del día yo estaba terriblemente cansada pero habíamos comprado todo o incluso mas de lo que necesitábamos entre esas cosas habia una hermosa cuna de madera caoba, dos muebles uno para la ropa y otro para cambiarle una bañera, pañales, biberones mucha ropa y muchos juguetes y todo en perfecta combinación . Cuando estuvimos devuelta en el castillo entre Remus, James y Sirius subieron todas las cosas pesadas, America y Lily me ayudaron con las bolsas pequeñas aunque Sirius se empecinó con que no subiera nada aparte de mi humanidad.

-HOUSKA suelta esas bolsas yo las llevo me reto cuando me vio con un par de bolsas que a mi parecer eran ultra livianas. America y Lily se miraron entre ellas como si hubiesen descubierto algo y yo en el fondo agradeci el no tener que llevar nada por que lo único que quería era sacarme los zapatos y eso fue lo que hice llegue a la torre sin zapatos y con un pote de helado que pedi en el camino, aunque me sentí un poquito mal al ver que los chicos traian todo, después de conversar un poco entre todos yo fui la primera en retirarme estaba muerta de sueño y la garganta me escocía y que fue lo mejor? Al otro dia amaneci sumamente resfriada y asi estuve lo que quedaba del mes y hasta llegar al quinto mes de embarazo y era hora de otra ecografía.

-mm Sirius? Pregunte una tarde mientras estudiábamos junto a America y Remus ya que teníamos examen al otro día.

-dime? Necesitas algo? Pregunto despegando la vista del libro que leía

-mañana después del examen tengo una cita con el doctor y me harán una ecografía…quería saber si te gustaría venir ...ya sabes conmigo pregunte con nerviosismo en esta ecografía quizás supiera el sexo del bebe.

-me encantaría ir contigo respondió sonriéndome de una manera que no había visto nunca.

-esta bien dije tratando de volver a concentrarme en el libro de pociones pero sentía la mirada de America en mi nuca cuando me volvi a verla me movia las cejas sugestivamente apuntando a Sirius mientras formaba un corazón con sus manos a lo que yo solo me reí.

Acostumbrarme a dormir con Sirius fue fácil aunque muchas veces la panza que ya estaba bastante crecida se interponía entre nosotros, a ambos nos gustaba dormir abrazados en muchas ocasiones el terminaba a la orilla de la cama y yo ocupándola toda. si algo había pasado entre nosotros la verdad? Era casi inevitable y no era por que yo lo buscara simplemente una cosa llevaba a la otra, quizás era una pervertida por tener sexo con una pansota gigante pero me hacia sentir tan deseada y hermosa que simplemente sucedia.

Despues de haber terminado el examen nos dirigimos a la sala multiuso que utilizaba el doctor.

-estuve leyendo que en esta ecografía se puede saber el sexo del bebe comento Sirius mientras jugaba con mi mano, eso ya se habia hecho una costumbre entre nosotros mientras caminábamos.

-has estado leyendo sobre bebes? Pregunte sorprendida ni yo habia hecho eso-que te gustaría que fuera?

-sea lo que sea lo amare de todas formas respondió tomándome la mano por completo, siempre caminábamos tomados del dedo menor asi que era algo que nunca antes habia hecho- estas lista? Pregunto antes de entrar a la sala


	8. Chapter 8

-si respondi con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y no sabia si era por la ecografía o por lo que Sirius habia hecho .

Al principio se sorprendió de verme llegar con Sirius pero luego de contarle que era el papa del bebe su expresión cambio a una de comprensión y algo de ternura al verlo tan nervioso. Luego de que el doctor me explicara la nueva dieta que debía seguir y los posibles cambios que podía experimentar como por ejemplo en mis posturas habituales o la inflamación en las piernas debido a la retención de liquidos y todo eso también me explico que esta era la etapa perfecta para estimular al bebe ya que ya podía escucharme o escuchar al papa y que mientras mas lo estimularamos mejor seria para el.

-y bien quieren saber el sexo del bebe? Pregunto el doctor mientras me aplicaba el gel

Sentia el corazón en la garganta y por la forma en que Sirius estrujaba mi mano creo que el estaba incluso mas nervioso que yo.

-si respondió Sirius con un hilo de voz

-okey aquí vamos dijo el doc- bueno eso que escuchas papa son los latidos del corazón, esos son sus brazos y oh esperen… dijo el doctor examinando la pantalla y los resultados que aparecían a un costado- creo que nos hemos equivocado Karma ..no es uno …son dos tendrás mellizos felicidades comento el doctor con una sonrisa yo quede de piedra QUEEEE?

-que? Pregunto Sirius shokeado.- es eso posible?

-si es completamente normal, muchas veces el segundo bebe se manifiesta después que el primero pero eso no quiere decir que tenga algún problema, ambos están en perfectas condiciones respondió el doctor y yo seguía sin decir nada sentía un gran nudo en la garganta-veamos el primer blip como tu le dices Karma será un varón y el segundo blip será una mujer…una pequeña blip continuo el doctor.

-oh Karma me susurro Sirius mientras me abrazaba –esta bien no llores decía mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas

-estamos listos Karma puedes bajarte de la camilla dijo el doctor mientras se imprimían las ecografías. – ya sabes nada de deportes extremos, ni de estresarse o de salir sin zapatos esta bien?

-esta bien, muchas gracias doctor respondí reaccionando a lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor –nos vemos el próximo mes.

-ah chicos…si desean seguir teniendo relaciones deben ser cuidadosos, no es algo malo pero deben tener cuidado no es uno, son dos dijo el doctor desapareciendo.

Caminabamos tomados de la mano y Sirius sonreía como si fuera el hombre mas feliz del mundo yo aun seguía asimilando la noticia

-podrias decir algo has estado callada mucho rato para ser tu comento Sirius sentándose bajo un árbol hacia un dia muy bonito.

-saldrás arrancando? Pregunte cabizbaja no podía seguir ocultando lo que pensaba estaba asustada todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-tenme un poco mas de fe Karma…creo que te he demostrado que estoy en esto contigo…porque quiero no por que me sienta obligado yo …pensaba decirte esto en otro momento… pero contigo nunca nada me funciona todo me sale al revés y eso era verdad muchas veces me habia preparado sorpresas pero siempre lo pillaba o pasaba algo que lo descubria.- en todo este tiempo he empezado a sentir cosas por ti, me encantas tu y todas tus mañas, tu y tu pelo rubio y aunque ronques en las noches no desearía estar en otro lugar que no fuera ahí…contigo dijo acariciándome la panza.

-oye…yo no ronco, tu roncas es como si te tragaras la habitación y luego la devolvieras dije sonriendo, esa habia sido la mejor declaración que habia recibido en mi vida y bueno quizás la única.

-te expreso lo que siento y tu solo escuchas eso dijo riéndose nervioso

\- es que nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos y creo que ya deberías saber que soy pésima expresando mis sentimientos pero tu me gustas… me gusta que duermas conmigo y que me abraces todas las noches, que sin saber de mis antojos ibas y me traias lo que quería confese roja como un tomate

-escucharon pequeños blips esto es un hecho histórico dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba

-idiota dije entre sus brazos

-se mi novia me susurro mientras escondia su cara en mi cuello, okeeey estaba teniendo demasiadas emociones en un solo día y para mas remate uno de los dos habia decidido hacer acto de presencia- vez ellos dicen que tienes que aceptar comento mientras posaba sus manos en mi panza.

Despues unos minutos en silencio en los que asimilaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que eran muchas cosas buenas, nunca esperé tanto -Sirius mirame pedí

-dime respondió mirándome fijamente.

-pidemelo de nuevo susurre

-serias mi novia…por favor pregunto con "esa" sonrisa.

-esta bien seré tu novia respondí con alegría. Sirius apretó mas el abrazo y termino besándome nunca podría cansarme de sus besos.

Todos se alegraron con la notica, con ambas. Mis padres y hermanas me enviaron cartas y presentes para los bebes y para mi, acerca de la relación que habia empezado con Sirius mis padres me desearon lo mejor y que esperaban que todo saliera bien, Lily y America estaban chochas a mas no poder por ende James y Remus también lo estaban por Sirius.


	9. Chapter 9

Al sexto mes mi panza era gigante, ya nada de mi antigua ropa me quedaba bien, habia subido de peso y eso habia desatado quizás la primera pelea entre Sirius y yo.

-porque lloras? Pregunto Sirius entrando a la habitación después de clases yo no había ido era inútil tratar de ponerme el uniforme y tenia los pies ultra hinchados que al solo caminar me dolia

-estoy sumamente gorda, nada me queda bien y mira mis pies parecen dos globos sin contar que he tenido que cambiarme de polera tres veces porque un liquido sale de mis senos y no se han parado de mover en todo el día dije frustrada limpiándome las lagrimas.

-no estas gorda, estas embarazada de dos preciosos blips y quizás tengamos que comprarte ropa con la que te sientas cómoda he visto revistas donde salen mujeres embarazadas y su ropa es igual de bonita como la que tenías, y sobre el liquido es normal…lo lei en un libro respondió Sirius mientras se cambiaba de ropa a veces era tan pesado e insensible.

-vas a salir? Pregunte al ver que recogía un par de cosas

-si, pero vuelvo luego dijo acercándose a mi para besarme pero yo le corrí la cara, no tenia ánimos de nada y lo menos que quería era estar sola en esa habitación donde solo habia desorden.

-idiota insensible susurre pero el logro escucharme

-que hice mal ahora? Pregunto molesto

-sabes que? Vete tu cita o lo que sea te deben estar esperando dije caminando hacia el baño. Esa semana habíamos estado discutiendo mas de lo normal, y eso era mucho por que casi nunca peleábamos.

-karma, joder grito Sirius golpeando la puerta del baño pero yo no iba a abrirle, si el saldría yo también lo haría. Estuve todo el dia afuera con Alicia y John que eran unos amigos de Sly con los que en el pasado hacia unos intercambios de marihuana por extasis, no eran las mejores juntas pero al menos me hicieron reir con las tonteras que hablaban estaban en el estado post droga.

Volvi a la torre al anochecer por que luego de estar con Alicia y John fui a ver a James y a LiLy quienes estaban muy felices de verme y con los que acordamos hacer una sesión fotográfica al dia siguiente ya que empezaban unas mini vacaciones, al entrar a mi habitación habían muchos paquetes encima de la cama y una que otra caja en el suelo donde estaban todas las otras cajas sin armar pero al menos un poco mas ordenado que en la mañana junto a una nota

" _no me ha gustado esta semana, no me gusta discutir contigo por lo que esta noche estaras libre de mi presencia, espero te guste todo lo que he comprado para ti"_

 _Sirius._

Al abrir los paquetes gran parte de ellos era exclusivamente ropa para mi, vestidos, camisas, blusas pantalones y calzas todo para embarazada de 6/7 meses incluso había un paquete que contenía ropa interior, un perfume y un collar.

Debia admitir que esa semana mi actitud no habia sido la mejor, en vez de acercarme a el lo alejaba con mis estupideces y mal genio -.. ahora que me habia acostumbrado a su presencia en mi vida no quería que se fuera. Dormi super inquieta esa noche, me preocupaba el no saber donde estaba y con quien estaba. A la mañana siguiente, me desperté me duche y me vesti con uno de los vestidos nuevos que tenia baje a desayunar y en mi lugar habitual habia un ramo gigante de girasoles y mientras vivía todo eso me hacia preguntarme si en realidad merecía toda aquella atención.

-buenos días Karma escuche una voz a mis espaldas… era el. No dije nada solo lo abrace fuertemente, lo habia extrañado y esa era mi forma de expresarlo aunque quízas para el no fuera suficiente.

-te extrañe, te extrañamos susurre antes de soltarlo

-yo también lo hice respondió el con una sonrisa –veo que te pusiste algo de lo que te compre, te ves muy muy muy muy muy linda dijo abrazandome de nuevo

-me probe todo lo que habia y me ha gustado …muchas gracias dije mientras comenzaba a comer mi tazon con cereales y una fruta.

-me alegra oir eso, a que hora es la sesión de fotos pregunto comiendo el también.

-sobre las fotos es en un rato mas…las chicas han organizado un picnic en no se parte del bosque prohibido …Sirius pegunte después de un rato cuando saliamos del gran comedor

-si? Respondió el con la mirada fija en mi

-porque haces todo esto? Susurre mientras posaba mi mano en la panza me sentía insegura de todo, tenia miedo…por que tenia que aceptar el hecho de que lo quería y lo quería para siempre en mi vida.

-el que? Pregunto el tomándome la mano con mas fuerza.

-tratarme tan bien cuando yo a veces soy una perra, consentirnos…aguantarme…mirarme como lo haces me haces pensar si en realidad merezco todo eso …no estoy segura respondí, afuera habia un dia maravilloso de otoño

-mmm Karma dijo deteniéndose enfrente de mi- lo hago por que si tu..tan solo te vieras a ti misma…a través de mis ojos solo entonces te darias cuenta de lo especial e importante que te has convertido para mi, tu y los mellizos que vienen en camino son mi familia, a lo mejor no estuve contigo desde el principio pero ya llevamos 6 meses unidos …Karma yo te quiero … tu eres mi mundo ahora confeso y yo le creí.

-ay Sirius dije limpiándome una lagrima solitaria, eso habia demasiado bonito- nunca imagine que podría llegar a sentir por alguien lo que siento por ti y si soy insegura es porque nunca nadie ha estado conmigo como lo has estado tu, suelo espantar a las personas que quiero por miedo…no quiero espantarte a ti también susurre mientras me tapaba la cara sentía mucha vergüenza en ese minuto, nunca le habia mostrado mis sentimientos tan abiertamente, siempre se los demostraba con pequeños gestos o en contadas ocasiones.

-mi amor dijo abrazandome (era la primera vez que me decía asi por lo que me dejo helada)


	10. Chapter 10

-uyy los tortolitos, los estábamos esperando el dia esta precioso y ustedes tienen una sesión comento Lily y James mientras se nos adelantaban.

Cuando llegamos al lugar estaban mis padres y los padres de James junto a Lily, Remus y America, mi madre corrió a abrazarme y mi padre para sorpresa de todos abrazo a Sirius, ese día fue memorable, hubieron risas, lagrimas y muchas fotografías dignas de una revista.

Pasaron los días y aun seguíamos de vacaciones y mi cumpleaños se acercaba quedaba aproximadamente una semana y calzaría justo con la cita que teníamos con el doctor por lo que no tenia nada especial para ese día. Cuando llegamos donde el doctor me hizo unos exámenes para saber si tenia diabetes gestacional y bueno no todo podía ser bueno, resulta que si la tenía y tendría que cuidarme el doble para que no afectara a mis bebes que gracias a Dios estaban bien, me prohibió una serie de alimentos y entre ellos el chocolate casi quise llorar cuando lo menciono. El doctor estaba bastante asombrado de nuestro nivel de madures para solo tener 17 años y dijo algo que nos dejo bastante pensativos mientras yo volvia a vestirme.

-se ven muy enamorados …no entiendo por que no la acompaño usted desde un principio

-usted cree? Pregunto Sirius sonriendo y yo en mi cabeza solo pensaba doctor metiche y este que le da alas.

-solo hay que ver la forma en que se miran, es como si no existiera nada mas alrededor de ustedes respondió- ya pueden irse aquí están las ecografías y el video para que puedan verlo.

-sabes la próxima semana estará muse en Londres …sabias que es mi banda favorita? Pregunte poniéndole ojitos de gato shrek cuando ya habíamos salido de la cita e íbamos caminando.

-yaaaaa y? pregunto Sirius haciéndose el tonto mientras observaba una y otra ves las ecografías.

-que hoy es mi cumpleaños y ni si quiera me has saludado… y que podría ser el regalo perfecto dije cruzándome de brazos bueno intentándolo la panza no me dejaba hacerlo bien.

-yo igual estuve de cumpleaños y tampoco me dijiste nada dijo el mientras entrabamos a la biblioteca.

-Sirius Orion Black eres un mentiroso de lo peor… y el regalo que tenia preparado? Y la cena? Idiota susurre sentándome me habia cansado.

-jajajaja era broma, fue el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido… siempre es un placer estar con usted señorita respondió mientras me besaba, de la nada habían aparecido dos entradas vip al concierto que hace poco le habia mencionado.-feliz cumpleaños a la futura mamá mas linda del mundo dijo el mientras sonreía abiertamente al verme a punto de llorar de la emoción.

-AAAAAAH!

-SHHHHH que nos van a echar y necesito un libro dijo el riendo mientras lo buscaba rápidamente. Una vez fuera…

-ya lo sabias, ya las tenías eres increíble! Iras conmigo verdad? Pregunte saltando literalmente era una pelota

-obvio no te dejaría sola, feliz cumpleaños y feliz cumple 2 meses…no lo entregue antes por que estaba ahorrando dijo abrazandome.

-de verdad que no lo esperaba, eres el mejor ..au au dije quejándome los bebes pateando opinaban lo mismo pero eso habia dolido y mucho.

-estas bien pregunto asustado?

-si …solo esta..mm me dolio dije levantándome de nuevo, debíamos terminar unos deberes para el día siguiente pero la biblioteca se había vuelto totalmente incomoda para mi, algunas personas seguían mirándome raro por tener una panza gigante y algunas de las amiguitas de Sirius seguían viéndome con cara de que cosa vio Sirius en ella y a veces llegaban a mi comentarios que aunque no quisiera me dolían.

Para sorpresa mía America se habia encargado de realizar un pequeño compartir para mi cumpleaños, mis padres andaban en un viaje de negocios y por especial autorización de Dumbledore estaba Karlie mi hermana mayor habían muchos regalos y lo mejor es que eran para mi pero nada se comparaba al cariño que sentí estando rodeada por las personas que mas quería. Por lo mismo todas las tareas acumuladas que tenia no pude terminarlas y a pesar que la espalda me dolia un monton debía fingir para que nadie se asustara pero al llega la noche y al estar solo con Sirius en nuestra habitación no pude aguantarlo mas … no podía permanecer mucho tiempo sentada ni en la misma posición, llego un punto durante la noche en que me dolía tanto que Sirius tuvo que enviar a buscar al doctor que para esas alturas nos había dicho que cualquier cosa sin importar la hora lo llamáramos, al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaba ahí viendo que era lo que pasaba.

Al parecer los bebes estaban mas despiertos que nunca y solo se trataba de una reubicación, resulto ser que mi cuerpo era demasiado pequeño para dos y ellos solo querían mas espacio. Aun asi el doctor me aplico algunas pruebas y tendría los resultados para la próxima cita. Tuve que faltar un par de días a clases ya que me sentía demasiado cansada como para recorrer todo el castillo y no quería ser una carga para nadie. Sirius estaba concentrado en los partidos de quidittch que tenia esa semana por lo que America o Lily se turnaban para acompañarme y prestarme sus apuntes.

Gracias a Dios pude ir al concierto de Muse sin ningún contra tiempo ni malestar, tenerlos tan cerca fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando volvi a clases empezaba mi 7 mes, estaba muchooo mas gorda y ver la punta de mis pies era algo imposible, según Sirius nunca antes me habia visto tan hermosa y cada vez que me lo decía era responderle un estas loco o deberías revisarte los ojos.

Un día decidimos empezar a ordenar la habitación, aplicamos un hechizo para que todas las paredes de ese sector fueran paisajes de acuerdo a la hora del día y al final del día teníamos un linda habitación para los bebes.

El dia anterior a nuestra cita con el doctor habia despertado muchísimo antes que Sirius con un mal presentimiento que me acompaño por el resto del día y fue confirmado cuando al minuto de haber entrado a hablar con el doctor. Aquel día en que la espalda me dolía el doctor decidió hacer unos análisis de los cuales yo aun no sabia el resultado.

De todos los meses que llevaba viendo al doctor nunca lo habia visto tan serio cuando empezó a hablar nos conto que efectivamente tendría un niño y una niña pero que algo andaba mal en uno de ellos, ambos tenían placenta independiente y su correspondiente bolsa amniótica por lo que la niña en este caso estaba exenta de cualquier contagio, el niño en cambio tenía una serie de insuficiencias en su organismo por lo que nacería con síndrome de down. Al estar yo mas familiarizada con el termino no tuvo que explicarme mucho en cambio Sirius fue algo completamente diferente de pronto su expresión habia cambiado radicalmente, estaba serio y pálido y mientras el doctor explicaba sus ojos cada vez enrojecían mas y sus manos mas y mas se apuñaban

Esta noticia era un golpe, una paliza no entendía porque y mientras el doctor seguía explicándome sobre los cuidados que debía tomar de ahora en adelante cuando solo me quedaban menos de 3 meses para dar a luz yo solo pensaba en que quería estar con mi mamá.

El silencio era lo único que reinaba cuando salimos de aquella habitación mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para no llorar, me senté en la banca mas cercana que daba a uno de los tantos jardines para tratar de asimilar todo

-no entiendo susurro Sirius sin esconder su tristeza pero aun así distante a mi.

\- yo tampoco, me cuide hice todo lo que decía el doctor respondí mientras acariciaba mi panza.

-Karma yo…necesito asimilar todo esto…informarme …ire a caminar dijo el de pronto mientras se iba sin siquiera despedirse o mirarme, eso fue lo que colmo el vaso como pude llegue a la oficina de Mcgonagall y le pedi que me enviara a casa, que volveria mañana pero que me sacara de ahí.

Al llegar mis padres ya estaban ahí, esperaban por mi y el primero en abrazarme fue mi papá, me llevaron a mi habitación y allí les conte todo, me preguntaron si quería quedarme por el resto del embarazo y la idea me tento pero debía volver, no podía salir arrancando a la primera prueba que se presentara. Aquella noche habla largo y tendido con ambos y entendí muchas cosas. Cuando volvi al castillo sabia que esto seria una prueba pero que no cambiaba las cosas lo amaría tanto o mas que la niña. De Sirius no supe nada hasta dos días después cuando rumores de pasillos llegaron a mi, rumores que se confirmaron al ver entre todos mis cuadernos unas fotografías de el y una chica bailando muy juntos y otras donde salían besándose en ese preciso minuto sentí que mi corazón volvía a romperse como alguíen éra capaz de hacer tanto daño a otra persona cual era el propósito de todo eso? Ayudarme? Como pude tome mis cosas y me fui a la habitación de Lily no quería ir a la mia y toparme con Sirius si es que estaba ahí cuando llegue no fue necesario explicar nada las fotos hablaban por si solas, solo sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y al contarle todo lo de mis bebes lloro conmigo.

-Debes prometerme que saldrás adelante, estamos contigo ni America ni yo te dejaremos sola jamás pero pase lo que pase sabras avanzar, prométemelo Karma pidió Lily secándose las lagrimas.

-lo haré, pero ahora necesito que me escondas aca, no quiero enfrentarlo no se que voy a decir..dije con la voz rota sentía tanta tristeza dentro de mi me costaba creer después de todas las cosas que pasamos, todo lo que nos dijimos…

-esta bien, pero tenemos que hablar con America respondió ella

 **En otro lugar del castillo**

-donde esta? Pregunte histérico, sabia que ella habia vuelto, Mcgonagall me lo habia dicho, necesitaba verla

-no lo se Black respondió America con antipatía, también habia visto las fotos, a estas alturas todo el colegio sabia de aquello

-por favor America dime donde esta pedí asustado

-por que no vas y le preguntas a la de la foto ah? Grito America furiosa- jugaste con los sentimientos de Karma, creí en ti, creí que habías cambiado

-tu no sa..me interrumpió

-que tengo que saber? Que tendras un bebe con necesidades especiales, que tendrá síndrome de down y que por eso tu decides irte de fiesta y meterte con la primera que encuentres? Sabes que Sirius … no pudo seguir hablando por que repentinamente lagrimas corrian por su cara –ni si quiera puedo seguir hablando contigo en este minuto por que justo ahora mi mejor amiga esta sufriendo por tu culpa, asi que a mi no me vuelvas a preguntar-. Dijo dejándome solo

Estaba jodido, asustado y angustiado esos tres días sin verla habían sido una pesadilla, nada justificaban mis actos no podía mentir si las fotos decían toda la verdad, estaba ebrio drogado y ni si quiera recodarba haber besado a alguien aquel día, aquella noticia habia sacudido mi mundo, no fui capaz de manejarlo y ahora estaba apunto de perder a la única persona que tenia en mi vida, pero como manejas algo como eso? Nunca espere ser papa a los 17 y menos haberme enamorado eso no estaba en mis planes pero simplemente paso y lo acepte pero esto era diferente no tenia con quien hablarlo, estaba solo.


	12. Chapter 12

Intente hablar con Lily pero recibi la misma respuesta, una vez solo en la habitación que fue testigo de tantos momentos vividos con Karma pude llorar y sacar a fuera todo el dolor y miedo que sentía. Al dia siguiente tampoco la encontré y ni el otro ni al siguiente. Abatido y con un genio de mierda un día después de clases fui a los jardines y me senté debajo del mismo árbol donde le pedí que fuera mi novia, si masoquismo puro y ahí estaba yo maldiciéndome por mi estupidez extrañándola a cagar y sin poder hacer nada por que nadie en ese puto colegio me quería decir donde estaba… la vi…caminando hacia mi con esa guatita que la hacia ver tan hermosa, con su larga cabellera rubia busque su sonrisa que tanto me gustaba pero no la encontré, de hecho encontré unas ojeras kilométricas, y nada mas que tristeza. Hice aparecer un sillón reclinable como el que teníamos en nuestra habitación para que se sentara, hacerlo en el piso era algo imposible a estas alturas.

-gracias dijo ella sentándose, del colegio a aquel árbol era largo el trayecto por lo que venia agitada y acalorada

No podía seguir evitándolo y verlo ahí solo sabiendo todo lo que habia preguntado por mi, me motivaron a caminar hasta allí, aun no sabia lo que iba a decirle, me sentía herida y traicionada, habia jugado conmigo y no sabia si iba a poder perdonarlo era verdad que lo extrañaba de una forma que jamás habia extrañado a alguíen, moria de ganas de ir, abrazarlo y estar juntos pero todo era muy complicado.

-te he buscado susurro con los ojos rojos a punto de llorar.

-lo se respondí tratando de sonar fuerte aunque solo quería sentir sus brazos alredor mio.

-Karma yo

-porque lo hiciste? Lo interrumpi no se la haría fácil tampoco.

-estaba ebrio, drogado fue la peor manera de escapar de lo que estaba sintiendo ni si quiera recuerdo como llegue a acá esa noche ni mucho menos la recuerdo a ella admitió derrotado

-que sentías? Pregunte mientras acariciaba mi panza, me gustaba mucho hacerlo al igual que ponerles música pero esa era otra cosa.

-estaba asustado, tenía miedo y rabia no entendía porque nos estaba pasando esto a nosotros….pero supongo que es el destino una prueba que sabremos afrontar juntos respondió

-…silencio fue lo único que reino en ese minuto de pronto no tenia nada mas que decir no sabia si creerle o no como se yo si en un futuro pasa algo y vuelve a hacer lo mismo?

-karma por favor di algo yo..

-que quieres que te diga Black? Respondi enojada, triste, humillada y con el corazón roto- que me sentí las mas tonta del mundo cuando volvi al colegio con la esperanza de verte y de hablar de todo esto y lo primero que veo son esas fotos? Me sentí humillada, Sirius …me rompiste el corazón dije llorando.

-no detente ahí, yo no he jugado contigo nunca elimina esa idea de tu cabeza por que eso no es cierto dijo el llorando tambien.- Karma toda mi vida he sido yo solo, tu tienes a tu mama y a tu papa con los cuales puedes contar y confiar cualquier cosa, siempre han estado para ti…yo siempre he estado solo …mi familia no existe nunca ha estado para mi… luego apareció James y Remus …y después te conocí a ti antes de eso la solución a todos mis problemas lo encontraba en las fiestas, en el alcohol o en las drogas…se que nada justifica lo que hice pero debes saber que estoy arrepentido…que nunca he querido hacerte daño por que estoy enamorado de ti y estos días sin verte me han hecho ver que no puedo estar sin ti…me asusta por que no se como paso ni en que momento fue dijo limpiándo mis lagrimas de un momento a otro estaba al frente mio

-entonces porque te fuiste? Por que me dejaste sola ese día si lo único que quería era que me abrazaras, que me dijeras que todo saldría bien aunque no tuvieras certeza de eso…me dejaste sola cuando teníamos que estar unidos…te fuiste con otra dije sollozando

\- perdóname por favor susurro muy cerca de mi llorando también-tengo miedo de perderlos…de que algo le pase o te pase a ti…perdóname por favor Karma dime que quieres haga pregunto

La forma en que me hablaba y me tocaba me hicieron sentir que de verdad se arrepentía y que estaba siendo honesto quizás me equivocaba en darle otra oportunidad por lo que cuando estuve calmada y solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones respondí- prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer y que si algo llegara a pasar me lo dirás y no escaparas y que si tus sentimientos llegaran a cambiar serás honesto conmigo

-haré lo que sea por verte sonreir de nuevo…y por recuperar la confianza que se que perdí dijo Sirius completamente serio.

Sería difícil volver a confiar plenamente en el, era casi volver al principio quizás pero merecía la pena volver a intentarlo, no sabia si era la maternidad o que se yo que mi carácter habia cambiado últimamente de la Karma histérica no quedaba casi nada por lo que me sorprendia la madurez con la que enfrentaba las cosas.

-hace frio…podemos volver? Aparte tengo hambrecita susurre avergonzada preferí cambiar de tema a decir lo que realmente pensaba al respecto.

-volverás a nuestra habitación? Pregunto mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-mmm si pero tu dormirás en el sillón respondí mientras dejaba que me tomara la mano después de todos estos días

-no tenemos sillón respondió con una media sonrisa

-bueno entonces en el suelo dije yo riendo…de que dolia? Dolia de que quería matar a esa mujer? Mil cruciatus era poco pero tenía que pensar en mis hijos y dejar mi orgullo atrás.

-esta bien respondió bajito

-has pensado en algún nombre? Pregunte cuando entrabamos al castillo…si había algo en mi que no cambiaria nunca era el hecho de que cada vez que alguien me hacia algo construía mil paredes a mi alrededor como autodefensa…no quería hacerlo con el…me dolería demasiado distanciarme

-puedo abrazarte? Pregunto sin responder a mi pregunta

A modo de respuesta solo movi la cabeza, sentirlo tan cerca, respirar su aroma no pude evitar volver a llorar

-no me alejes susurro mientras depositaba suaves besos por mi cara hasta llegar a mi boca

-no dejes que lo haga dije antes de que me besara por completo.


End file.
